


We Got A Love That Is Homeless

by Alastors_Radio



Series: Marvel Shorts! [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt, Love, Other, Sad, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastors_Radio/pseuds/Alastors_Radio
Summary: (y/n) has fallen in love with Captain America, but it was just supposed to be a teenage crush, but even after the snap, being 21 now, she they still love him. But has a feeling she will never be with him that way, not the way he wants to be with Peggy Carter.
Series: Marvel Shorts! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022560
Kudos: 1





	We Got A Love That Is Homeless

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired this is "Secret Love Song" by Little Mix.

Sitting inside the Avengers compound, on expensive leather sofas and giant flat screen televisions would seem like a party, especially with your best friend, who happens to be Spiderman. Eating the freshest of foods and drinking the sparklingest of drinks all while laughing and having fun. But if only there wasn't that one person wasn't here. The one who was sitting across the room, glacier blue eyes that always seemed to hope in them, that awarding winning smile that could make any heart skip a beat. 

We keep behind closed doors

Every time I see you, I die a little more

Stolen moments that we steal as the 

curtain falls

It'll never be enough

Having a crush is normal, it really is, especially at the age of sixteen, but when that person happens to be the world's leading man, America's greatest soldier, the Avengers very own Captain America? It's almost guaranteed to end with heartbreak. But still, I have some hope. But knowing that his heart truly belongs to someone else, even if that person had already aged and was on death's bed, I would never compare to the wonderful Peggy Carter.

As you drive me to my house

I can't stop these silent tears from rolling down

You and I both have to hide

On the outside where I can't be yours and you

Can't be mine

Sometimes it's like the Universe just loves to fuck with me. Sure I've had my fair share of love interests and I have dated a few of them, but I never felt the way I do when I'm around Steve. He always just knows what to say, always knows what I need or feel even if I don't know.

But I know this

We got a love that is homeless

At the lavish parties that Tony throws, everyone dressed in the most expensive dresses and suits, couples dancing on the dance floor, Steve always looks happy, but that sparkle in his eye says something else. Heartbreak? Loss? Sorrow? All of the above? And seeing him that way always breaks my heart. He turns down everyone that offers him a dance.

Why can't I hold you in the street?

Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?

I wish that it could be like that

Why can't it be like that?

'Cause I'm yours

I would always walk over to him and we would laugh and have a few drinks together, talking about anything and everything. And knowing that I could help him feel better always made me feel better, even if it was only temporary.

Why can't I say that I'm in love?

I wanna shout it from the rooftops

I wish that it could be like that

Why can't it be like that?

'Cause I'm yours

When Thanos snapped half the universe's population away, I lost my best friends, Peter, Ned, MJ, my parents, Bucky and Wanda. And when Tony left to start his family with Pepper, who was there to comfort me? Steve. He held me for many nights and days, trying to comfort me in any way that he could. I felt so safe. Loved. He would always tell me stories about his life during the war in the 40s and I'd always smile. Even though deep down it hurt. Hearing the way he talked about Peggy. Knowing my love for him would never be reciprocated.

It's obvious you're meant for me

Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly

Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep

But I'll never show it on my face

But we know this, we got a love that is 

homeless

When Scott showed up five years after the snap and explained his theory about time travel to bring everyone back, I saw that hope in his eyes, it brought so much love into my heart, I thought I would explode. But when Steve, Tony and I had to travel back to get the tesseract after the mission went wrong, I ended up helping Steve. When we had to hide and inevitably ended up in Peggy Carter's office at the S.H.E.I.L.D. base, I saw the look in his eyes when he saw her through the window. He looked, sad, happy.. I don't know, there was such a mix of emotions.

Why can't you hold me in the street?

Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?

I wish that it could be like that

Why can't we be like that?

'Cause I'm yours

Why can't I say that I'm in love?

I wanna shout it from the rooftops

I wish that it could be like that

Why can't we be like that?

'Cause I'm yours

Soon we heard Nat over our ear pieces, she went to retrieve the soul stone alone, said she needed help. I looked at Steve and he told me to go, I didn't want to though. I wanted to stay by him especially with all his feelings right now with seeing Peggy, but I had to. He gave me another one of those time things Scott talked about, and met with Nat. She told me that to get the stone, we needed to give a soul for the soul stone. I was so confused as to what she meant and I didn't realize it until she started running towards the edge of the cliff. I cried out to her and ran after her, hoping to catch her, but she leapt and I watched her fall to her death. Is her down below lying in a puddle of her own blood. My heart shattered, she was the only one who knew of my crush on Steve, the only one who knew how much I cared for him and she was always there to comfort me when I would get distracted with it. Now she was gone.

I don't wanna live love this way

I don't wanna hide us away

I wonder if it ever will change

I'm living for that day

Someday

When we all got back to Avenger's base, everyone smiled and congratulated everyone on a mission well done, until Clint looked worried. "(Y/n), where's Nat?" I didn't answer, I just stared blankly ahead, tears running down my face. "(Y/n), where. Is. Nat?!" I looked at him with sorrow plastered across my face.

"A soul….. for the soul stone." Was all I said and everyone knew what I meant. I handed Clint the stone and ran off before anyone could say anything. Steve of course came to comfort me, though it did little to no help. But I still accepted his embrace and cried into the shoulder of the man I grew more and more in love with everyday. If this worked, I will tell him my feelings, I told myself after that.

When you hold me in the street

And you kiss me on the dance floor

I wish that we could be like that

Why can't we be like that

'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours

When Thanos and his army turned to dust, I was overjoyed. The feelings of knowing my loved ones, my best friends, my whole world, we're back…. They flooded me like a damn broke. But when I saw Tony lying there, the light fading through his eyes, all that happiness and joy left as quickly as it came. The funeral was also hard, everyone was devastated. I stood between Steve and Peter, it was hard knowing that he was still sixteen and that we wouldn't have chemistry together anymore or work on homework together after school. But I still had him back, and I had Steve with me too. 

Oh, why can't you hold me in the street?

Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?

I wish that it could be like that

Why can't it be like that?

'Cause I'm yours

"Steve, I need to tell you something." I had told him as he got ready to put the stones back in their proper times.

"You can tell me when I come back, okay? I'll be gone for only a few seconds." He smiled and I nodded. I was finally going to tell him how much I had fallen for him.

Why can't I say that I'm in love?

I wanna shout it from the rooftops

I wish that it could be like that

Why can't we be like that?

'Cause I'm yours

We waited. But for some reason Steve never came back through the time portal. I was starting to get worried. Suddenly, Sam and Bucky looked off towards the lake. I followed their gaze and my breath hitched. Sam went over and talked to the man sitting on the bench. When he returned, I took my turn. And who I saw was Steve, but not my Steve. This Steve was happy, fully happy. He had his life that he had always wanted. "So, what did you want to tell me?" He asked. I just smiled and shook my head.

"It was nothing important." And that was that. I walked away leaving behind the man I had fallen for all those years ago. He had his Peggy and just knowing that he had his happily ever after made me happy, even if my heart was broken into a million pieces.

Why can't we be like that

Wish we could be like that


End file.
